Mirror, Mirror
by Mer Girl
Summary: One-shot fic. Robin describes the unity of purity and darkness, as Red X confronts him in his dreams.


A/N: Greetings! I am MerGirl. I just want to inform you that this is not really a "yaoi" fic, this is just Robin accepting and becoming one with his darker half, symbolized as Red X. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

This being is like no other. From the day he was conceived as an alter being of myself, to the day he arises once more from the depth of the shadows, he has haunted me. Sweeping down from the sky, like a vulture stalking its prey, he enters my life once more. I never could figure out his identity. Was he a friend? A foe? I even came across the thought of him being myself. I had put away that dreaded suit months ago. I had put away the guilt and pain of the consequences of my foolish mistake. As many have claimed to witness, the reason for my madness and insanity is the desire to be the hero. I am not a hero. Yet, I am not a villain. Like a wound that must be healed, I must fight the forms of evil with all of have. Does that label me as some "higher than thou" figure? I certainly don't think so.

"Kid, you take life too seriously."

Since the day those very words were spoken, I have begun to lose my knowledge of who I am. How can I not take life seriously? I have yet but one life, and so far all that has happened is loss and pain. I was always one to lick my wounds when not one soul was present. The ones I called my parents are no longer here with me. I was then taken in and trained by the master of the shadows. However, that one man could not replace the two empty roles that were once filled. A few months ago, I had created another image in order to deceive a mortal enemy of mine. A psychotic man he was. Unfortunately, my attempt ended in failure. I had faced hardships after that; I had put close friends in danger. I have learned from that mistake. Yet there is one thing I ask: Why must he haunt me? Why must his voice echo in the back of my mind? I feel as if I am creeping away from sanity as each day passes.

I was once the one named "Red X." How is it that he reappears before my eyes as another being?

-------

"Tell me who you are!"

"You know exactly who I am.."

The figure dressed in black responded with a cool and collected tone. Both boys were in battle, costumes ripped and torn, and blood seeping through each cut and wound. Yet it was not over yet. He knew exactly how to increase the fire that is Robin's rage.

"Shut up!" he responds. "Who the hell are you? I want an answer!"

"Feisty kid...The question is not who I am. The question is 'Who are you?'."

"What?"

"I see you're deaf as well. I said that the question is really who you are."

"What do you mean? I know who I am. I know myself."

"Oh really? You truly believe that?"

"Well...Yes, of course."

Red X looked down upon the shorter boy. Even with a mask covering his eyes, the window to his soul was clearly open. The boy was frightened and frustrated. He was only telling lies to hide it all.

He shook his head.

"I'm afraid you don't know a damn thing about yourself."

"Excuse me? Who are you to judge whether I know myself or not?"

"It's obvious kid. Your lies don't fool me one bit. Maybe your little friends will take it, but I was never one to take bullshit lightly."

"Watch your mouth.."

"You know I speak the truth.."

Robin bit his lower lip. Unfortunately, he hit the nail on the board. Red X walked closer to Robin, slowly and menacingly.

"I thought so...You don't even know who you are."

"Shut up..."

"Face it. You don't know who the kid in the costume really is.."

"Shut up!"

"Even with that forsaken mask off and thrown away, you haven't the slightly clue of who you really are."

"Shut up!! Just shut up!"

Robin thrust his fist forward in attempt to silence the shadowed demon. Red X simply caught his hand in his own. Robin growled and started to bang his shoulder with his free hand.

"Just shut up! You don't know me! No one does! I'm fine this way!"

"Oh really?"

Robin stared him straight in the eye. He felt frozen stiff. His muscles weren't responding. His heart was pounding in his ears.

"Are you really happy the way you are?"

Robin bit his lower lip once more in thought. Was he really happy this way? Was he happy that he had no special someone there to understand him? Was he happy that he was always lost on his path of life? Was he happy that even when he would take off his mask, he did not like the boy behind it all?

Robin backed away from physical contact with the boy. His breath quickened. He felt revealed, bare naked in the spotlight. The "mystery boy" act came to a close. All because of some image he put away months ago.

"Why do you do this? Why do you bring my reality back right before my eyes?"

"You're living in a dream world every time you put on that damn costume. You love to play hero. You hate the harsh reality of the world, so you take it into your own hands."

Robin wrapped his arms around himself. He was shaking. How dare he, that demon brought him down to a vulnerable state. Robin hated being weak. He hated to be like that of a lost child in front of an enemy.

He hated Red X.

But yet alas, he was right. It was the damned truth, stabbing Robin like a knife through his scarred heart. He dropped to his knees, his state weak and numb. He looked down to the stone floor, blank in expression. It may be assumed that Red X would have just killed Robin in his weak state. But you are wrong, I must say.

Red X walked toward Robin and kneeled on one knee. Robin noticed and looked up at him. Behind the mask, his eyes welled up in tears; tears that were held back for many years, hidden away where not a soul can find them. Red X placed both hands on his shoulders.

"I'm just like you, kid. I may be a thief, but all I really want to steal back is myself. My soul. I'm just as lost as you are. I am you...And you are me. Both of us live a life behind a mask..."

Robin was lost without words. He hated this boy with such fury. But yet strangely enough, he was also comforted by his words. Were they the same person? Were they two parts of a whole? The feelings of being isolated and alone took over, and Robin buried his face into the demon's chest. He bawled. Cried every tear from each past year. The tears stung the cut on his cheek, yet he did not take notice. All he really wanted was to be held, even by his loathed alter ego.

Red X wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, and held him close. Robin continued to sob into the black spandex chest. His own arms clung around the other's waist tightly. He could never break down like this in front of the Titans. Not anyone. He despised this boy more than anything, but yet he felt whole when in his arms.

Red X tilted Robin's chin up with the tips of his gloved hands. Tears were washing away dried blood from their previous battle. He gently reached his hand to the boy's mask, and slowly took it off. Blue eyes stared back at him, wide and pure in their pained state. He put his mask to the side, and began to remove his own mask. Was he really revealing himself before Robin?

He slowly removed the mask, and put it aside. All that was seen was the lower half of a face. A black cloth was tied well around his eyes, hidden from the view of others. His skin was fair, and his lips were full, expression blank. Robin was left speechless. He could not speak. He still did not know who Red X really was. His thinking was put to a stop as Red X placed both hands on each side of his face, and planted a kiss upon his lips. The warmth of his lips melted away the ice. Robin became entranced. He blended into the kiss as he eagerly wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck. He wanted to be healed. He wanted to lose himself. He wanted to be found on his lost path, and guided back to the safe haven.

Robin and Red X were one in their unity of the kiss.

"Stay with me.."

-------

Robin awoke in his bed, sweating and breathing hard. His eyes were wide and glassy. Was that just a dream? Was that kiss not real at all? Robin wiped away sweat from his forehead, and climbed out of bed. He ran into the bathroom and turned on the water from the sink. He splashed cool water upon his face several times. His hands rested over his eyes, trying to calm down and regain breath. He took his hands away and once again saw his reflection in the mirror. A young boy with jet-black hair and blue eyes stared back at him. This is who he was. This is he himself standing before him. He felt nothing. He felt no hatred, nor admiration. He just saw himself, and nothing more. He calmly walked out of the bathroom and dressed in his usual uniform. At last, the mask was placed once again on his face. He left his darkened room and headed toward the kitchen.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, you finally woke up," said Cyborg.

Robin simply ignored him and walked to the living room computer. His face was blank, not one emotion could be sensed. He opened some documents, typed in a few codes, etc. He then stopped, and looked toward his fellow teammates.

"Robin, what is wrong?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, what's up, dude?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven said nothing as usual. She could sense something was awkward with the leader.

"Nothing at all, guys," he said. "...So, let's get to work, shall we?"

* * *

-Fin-


End file.
